The use of internet has grown exponentially over the previous decade. With the increase in the use of internet, there has also been an increase in the number of internet attacks, for example, a SQL injection attack. To prevent these attacks, a web application firewall is used to monitor the data access requests and block it in case the request is a potential attack. A web application firewall may include several validation rules that are defined to monitor the requests and then identify any internet attack.
Existing web application firewall has validation rules that are defined to prevent standard internet attacks such as the SQL injection. Further some other web application firewalls like F5 BIG-IP® also have learning modes that enable these firewalls to monitor the requests for a short time and then generate new rules based on the monitoring. However, the existing web application filters, that are defined to protect against standard or monitored attacks, may not be able to prevent against a new attack.